Teardrops On My Guitar
by Gabi123
Summary: According to Akari, we were the best of friends... but there was something she didn't know, I was in love with her. Rated T just in case


**Hi everyone, this is a songfic(?) for my very first fanfic ever! Please, only constructive criticism 'cause this is my first time writing. This will be a oneshot between Chase and Akari...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Harvest Moon Tree Of Tranquility or Teardrops on My Guitar By Taylor Swift (I wish I did though) **

**___________________________________________**

_Chase's P.O.V_I had invited Akari over to my house on my day off after her date with Luke so I could spend some time with her. We had agreed on meeting here at three o'clock and it was three twenty, and, as usual, she was late. According to Akari, we were the best of friends, but there was something she didn't know… I was in love with her. I had fallen in love with her the moment I met her, but she was dating Luke. If I had come earlier, then maybe she would be mine. A sudden knock at my door broke my thoughts. When I answered the door, chocolate brown eyes, brown hair and a cowlick greeted me: Akari.

"Late much?" I asked when I answered the door.

"Hi Chase." Akari sighed. Something must be wrong.

"Akari, are you okay?"

"…Ya, Chase… I'm fine…"

"Come on in. Want to go to my room?" I asked.

"Okay…" She said cautiously, I knew she was getting the wrong idea.

We walked into my room in silence.

"Akari, what I'm about to tell you should NEVER, EVER leave this house, understood?" I told her after we has sat on my bed.

"Understood" She replied, looking amused.

I took a deep breath and said, " I play the guitar, and I remix and write songs sometimes…"

"Really!" Akari's face lit up almost instantly, all of her glumness gone. "Can I hear something? Please?"

"Of course." I smiled my plan was working perfectly.

And with that, I took my guitar out of its case and began to play.

_She looks at me  
I fake a smile so she won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

I'll bet he's really great  
That guy she talks about  
And he's got everything  
That I have to live without

She talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
and I can't even see  
Anyone when she's with me

She says she's so in love  
that she's finally got it right  
I wonder if she knows  
She's all I think about at night

She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
She's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

She walks by me  
Can she tell that I can't breathe?  
And there she goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

He better hold her tight  
Give her all his love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know he's lucky 'cause

She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
She's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put her picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cause she's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
She's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

And she's the time taken up 

_But there's never enough  
she's all that I need to fall into  
_

_She looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see_

I finished the song, bracing myself for the worst; I wasn't very good yet and Akari was someone who was blunt, she would tell you the truth, even if it hurt you. When I looked up though, she was almost crying…was I THAT bad?

"Chase…" she choked out "that was beautiful"

I felt my face grow hot "R-really?" Great, now I'm stuttering too!

Then, as suddenly as the tears came, they disappeared.

"So, are you going to tell me who it's about?"

Crap, I hadn't thought of that…

"Well," I began " she has lots of friends."

"That's no help" she interrupted

I ignored that and continued, " She has dark hair and eyes"

"So that means its either Renee, Anissa or … me"

"She has short hair…"

"Okay…"

"And, she's right in front of me"

What she did next caught me by surprise… she kissed me. She was about to wrap her arms around me when I suddenly pulled away.

She was a bit surprised that I broke the kiss, but still happy.

"Is it really about me?" She asked

"No it's about Maya, of course it's about you!" I replied smiling down at the girl I fell in love with. But then I realized something.

"Wait a second, why did you kiss me if you're Luke's girlfriend?"

"Oh." She giggled " That idiot broke up with me so he could be with that belly dancing whore Selena. That's why I was so sad when I got here."

"Well, that's his loss then" I said, and I pulled her in for another kiss.

**Well? What do you think? Chase was a bit out of character and it's really cheesy… so sorry if it sucked. This is the end of my first fanfic, so please R&R :D I promise you that I will do better next time!**


End file.
